


Strain And Love

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Facials, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An isolated cellblock and a pair of handcuffs make for a perfect interlude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain And Love

Privacy can be a wonderful thing, even if it's in an abandoned cellblock. After days of no privacy and no time together, all Glenn wanted was to spend some time alone with Daryl. When he followed him to the cell, away from everyone else and with the assurance from Daryl that he'd scouted out the area and made sure it was safe, he figured that it would be a breathless, over-too-quick encounter. What he hadn't figured on were the handcuffs.

“I found 'em in one of the guard offices.” Daryl held them out for Glenn to see. “D'you wanna maybe use 'em?”

Glenn ran a finger over the smooth metal. The edges looked a little sharp, and the chain on them was longer than the ones he was used to seeing on TV. “For me or for you?” 

Daryl inhaled. “Well, I was thinkin' that, if you were ok with it, I could use 'em on you.” He looked at Glenn, his narrow eyes betraying slight anxiety at making his request.

“Sure.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. It sounds fun actually.” Glenn reached out to Daryl, grabbing onto his hip and pulling him close. “I never had you figured as a kinky kind of guy.”

Daryl shrugged, and brought Glenn in for a kiss. It was slow at first, a steady pressing of lips against lips, evolving into mouths opening, tongues sliding against each other, and fingers grasping onto faces as if they were afraid that the contact could be broken at any second. Daryl's teeth found Glenn's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth as they kissed. 

“I wanna do it standing up, with you cuffed to the bars.” Daryl murmured, before deciding that his tongue was better served being in Glenn's mouth rather than pushing out words. The younger man took a minute to luxuriate in the moment. He'd missed the taste of Daryl on his tongue, the sharpness of his goatee and mustache, which were becoming softer as they grew in length. Most of all, he'd missed the feeling of Daryl's strong arms around him, holding him so tenderly it was almost as if they'd always loved each other this much, and had never distrusted each other. 

“Then take my clothes off and do it.” Glenn licked the tip of the older man's nose.

Daryl tossed the cuffs aside, and went to work undressing the younger man. It always took him far too long to do so, because he could never resist the lure of Glenn's skin. Glenn had been worried at first it was some kind of weird fetishistic thing, the way he touched his skin like he was a doll, using his tongue, his lips and his fingers to caress him. It was enough of a concern that asked Daryl about it. He didn't want to be with someone who didn't see him as a person.

The older man had just responded with “You ain't got no scars. I don't wanna leave none.” 

The guy could be surprisingly poetic when he wanted to. Glenn didn't think he could ever forget those words, even when he was being distracted by Daryl's mouth teasing his nipples. 

“Daryl,” the other man looked up at him, refusing to let go of the nipple which he was currently nibbling on despite Glenn's whine. He making it hard enough to feel slightly painful, and that wasn't the only thing getting hard either. “Enough with the teasing already.” 

“What's a matter? I though ya liked foreplay.” His hands moved from Glenn's back to the front of his pants, one hand unbuttoning the top button, the other squeezing the younger man's hard-on which was tenting the front of the garment. 

“Not when I haven't gotten a chance to get with you for over a damn week.” Glenn helped the process along by kicking of his sneakers and shimming out of his pants and underwear. The concrete floor felt cool and dusty underneath the soles of his feet. “Right now I need you to fuck me 'til I cry.”

“'Til you cry huh?” Daryl unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. “Well, I can certainly try and make them pretty eyes of yers tear up.” He placed his hands on Glenn's hips, pushing him back against the bars of the cell door before tipping his head to the side and attacking his neck. A sharp gasping noise escaped from Glenn as Daryl bit down on the spot were his jaw met his neck. 

“That's right baby,” Daryl smiled and licked the spot he'd just bit, “you can be as loud as you want here. Don't have to worry 'bout no one or nothin' hearin' you.” His hands grabbed the younger man's wrists and brought them above his head. “Stay.”

He left Glenn grasping onto the bars, and grabbed the cuffs. “You better have the goddamn key to those things.” 

Daryl rolled his eyes and pulled a key from his pocket. “Got it right here.”

“Please put it somewhere safe. I don't wanna be stuck naked and handcuffed to these bars.” Glenn nodded towards the hard bunk attached to the way. The older man acquiesced and placed the key down. 

“There, see? Safe and sound.”

“Thank you.” Glenn grinned. “Now you can cuff me and do whatever you wanna do to me.”

Daryl smirked. “Now there's a dangerous proposition.” He looped the chain of the cuffs through the bars and snapped them onto Glenn's wrists. “Feel ok?”

The younger man twisted his wrists. The metal felt cold and was biting slightly at his skin, but it wasn't unpleasant. Especially when combined with Daryl looking at him like he was the best thing he'd seen in forever. “Yeah.” He hooked one of his legs on Daryl's, and brought him close with a slight stumble, making the older man grab onto the bars. “What are you gonna do to me now that you have me naked and vulnerable?” Glenn threw in a quick bat of the eyelashes for effect. 

A low, throaty sound came out of Daryl's mouth. “What I've been thinkin' of doin' for days.” He leaned in close enough to nuzzle Glenn's ear. “I'm gonna make you scream.” 

Goosebumps raised up on Glenn's arms, and he attempted to grind his hips against Daryl's. The older man pulled away, and, grabbing the sides of his torso, made Glenn turn around so that he was facing the bars. The motion caused his cuffed wrists to cross each other. The metal was warming up against his skin, but the sudden motion made them pinch. 

“Stick that cute ass out fer me.” He muttered, and Glenn obeyed, arching his back and spreading his legs apart slightly. Daryl's hands ran down his back to cup his cheeks, squeezing and rubbing them. 

“Did I ever tell you you got the sweetest ass I ever seen?” 

Glenn leaned his head against the bars, smiling at the compliment. “Only a million times. But I like it when you say it.” 

“Good. Hold it right there.” Glenn heard Daryl shuffling around, and the tell-tale snap of the cap of a tube of slick. When he felt the cool, viscous liquid run down his crack he inhaled. When Daryl's fingers ran down his crack and one pressed inside of him, he exhaled. But Daryl was taking it too slow, using just one finger to move in and out of Glenn, not even curling it to hit the right spot. 

“Fuck! Daryl, I need more.” Glenn whimpered out, not proud of how needy he sounded. 

“I'll give you more when you start hollerin' fer it.” Glenn turned his head to glare at Daryl. The older man looked way too satisfied, using one hand to tease Glenn's ass, the other one rubbing himself through his jeans.

“You bastard!” 

“You said to do whatever I want to you,” Daryl leaned forward and gave Glenn's shoulder a quick kiss, “and I'm gonna to do just that.”

“Fuck.” Glenn's head banged against the bars. Daryl liked having the upper hand way too much. But then again, the younger man was indeed ready to do just about anything to get some satisfaction.

Taking a deep breath, he let out a loud, helpless, pleading moan, pushing back against Daryl's finger. That was just the right move, because Daryl added another finger. Now there was enough friction for it to start to feel really good, so it didn't take any effort for Glenn to moan and gasp louder and louder as Daryl finger fucked his ass. 

“That's it, show me how much you like it.” Daryl was starting to sound a little breathless, which made Glenn grin. 

“I love it,” Glenn groaned, his voice getting a little louder, “I need you to fuck me.” When Daryl withdrew his fingers he gave a disappointed moan, but it soon became a pleased moan when he felt the older man's cock pressing up between his ass cheeks. 

“Is this what you want so bad?” His hands made their way to the front of Glenn's hips, making him push up against him. 

Glenn nodded furiously, straining against the cuffs so he could push his ass up against it. “Then I'm gonna give it to you.” The younger man heard the tearing of the condom wrapper, and the squirting of lube. Those noises alone made his cock twitch. 

As badly as they both wanted it, Daryl was careful. He always was. He slowly pushed in, stroking Glenn's back as his cock slid into the younger man's ass. 

“Jesus Christ, you feel so good.” Daryl didn't sound so in control now. The pleasure and the privilege of Glenn allowing him to fuck him was always overwhelming, and even more so after having gone without for so long. He held onto Glenn's hips, and moved against him, unable to control himself enough to start off slow.

But Glenn didn't mind. In fact it was what he hoped would happen. He held on tight to the bars and let himself loose, moaning and crying out with the force of his entire body. There was something liberating about being so loud after having to be quiet for so long. The noises coming out of him felt like they weren't coming from his throat, but from much deeper. He could feel the moans building up from his pelvis and bursting out of him.

Compared to him, Daryl's grunts and whimpers sounded so quiet, punctuated with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. It was just what they'd both wanted. Too much so. Just as Glenn was starting to feel the beginnings of an orgasm inside of him, Daryl's hands tightened on his hips, and he fell still. Glenn was about to ask what was the matter when he felt it. Daryl hadn't been able to hold off, and had cum already.

Glenn looked back at his lover. The older man was standing there, looking absolutely mortified. 

“Fuck! Goddamn it!” His voice was loud and full of fury. 

“It's ok.” Glenn felt slightly disappointed, but not in Daryl. He just had hoped that they'd be able to make it last, but in retrospect, that was a foolish expectation. Too much pent-up sexual frustration was not conducive for a long-lasting fuck.

“No it's not.” Daryl pulled out and stripped off the full condom. He tied it off and tossed it aside before hugging Glenn close from behind. “I wanted to make you feel good and I fucked it up.” He buried his face in between Glenn's shoulder blades. “I'm sorry.” 

Glenn's heart hurt at how sad and disappointed in himself he sounded. Daryl tried so hard to be a considerate lover, and was so attentive to his needs. It was like he had some ridiculously high standard he held himself to, and if he failed to meet it, it meant he was no good.

“Daryl, you can still make me feel good.” Glenn let go of the bars and turned around carefully trying to no entangle himself in the chain of the cuffs. Daryl looked like a chastised child, despite Glenn's kind tone. “C'mere and kiss me. There's plenty of ways you can make me scream other than fucking me in the ass.” 

Daryl held onto Glenn and kissed him softly, like he was apologizing with his kisses as well as his words. Glenn would have gladly wrapped his arms around him, but the cuffs made that impossible. He mouthed his way to the side of Daryl's face, and whispered to him.

“You've still got me at your mercy, and I know you can come up with something to make me feel good.” His tongue dragged across Daryl's cheek. “You're good at making me cum, I know you can do it.”

Daryl pulled back and smiled a little before getting down on his knees in front of Glenn. His hand encircled the root of the younger man's cock, and directed it onto his extended tongue. He looked up at the other man as he licked it with slow, wet, licks, sometimes pressing a kiss here and there on it. Glenn gasped loudly when he finally took the damn thing in his mouth, working his way down to the base and back again.

“That's perfect.” Glenn moaned, moving his hips so that his cock slid in and out of Daryl's mouth. The older man hummed with pleasure, happy that he could make Glenn feel good after all. Concentrating on holding back his gag reflex, he sank back down on Glenn's cock, taking it all the way into his throat and holding it there. The younger man cried out, the contractions of Daryl's throat around his cock making him weak in the knees. Daryl kept it up as long as he could, before pulling back, leaving a strand of spit hanging off the other man's cock. 

Glenn pulled against the cuffs, the metal sinking into his skin and leaving red marks. Daryl dipped his head down and began to lap at Glenn's sack while pressing his knuckles on the spot between it and his hole. The younger man's knees buckled a little, and he pulled against the cuffs, his hands wanting to run through Daryl's dirty hair, to guide his mouth back onto his cock, to just touch him.

The younger man's moans were echoing through the empty cellblock now, the vibrations bouncing against the cement and brick walls. Daryl kept moving his knuckles in small circles and pressing against Glenn's perineum as he licked his way back to the tip of his lover's cock. Glenn's cries of pleasure became choked, and he came, his cum adorning Daryl's lips and cheeks. Droplets and strands of it stuck to the older man's goatee. 

The older man didn't mind one bit. He just tugged and milked out any remaining drops of cum out of Glenn, and lapped them up happily. 

“Did that feel good baby?” He murmured, looking up at the younger man as he lazily licked the last drop of cum from the slit of his cock.

Glenn groaned. “Yeah. Now take these cuffs off, I wanna touch you.” Daryl obeyed, and unlocked the cuffs. Glenn collapsed against him, nuzzling his neck before kissing him, not caring that his cum was still on his lips. It was sticky and a little bitter, but it was a rush to taste himself on the other man. He used his fingers to wipe up the remaining cum, and brought them in between their mouths. Daryl gladly licked at them, cleaning them off with gusto before Glenn kissed him again, his tongue moving against the other man's.

Instead of letting him sink to the floor, Daryl guided him to the bunk and sat them both down on it. They laid on the hard cot, legs dangling over the side. Glenn's toes glided over Daryl's boots, as the older man hadn't bothered to take off his pants or his shoes before they'd started. The older man held Glenn, resting his chin on the top of his head. They cuddled quietly, enjoying the fact that they had the time to be with each other. Daryl's hand clasped Glenn's, and brought it to his mouth so he could kiss the knuckles. The younger man's hands were so nice, he could never resist looking at them, or touching them, or imagining all the sweet things they could do. He stopped short when he noticed the red marks. Sitting up, he took Glenn's other hand in his as well, and began examining his wrists with great concern.

“Relax, they didn't hurt.” Glenn kissed his cheek. “It was fine.”

“If we ever use 'em again, I'm gonna have to find somethin' to pad 'em with.” Daryl grumbled. He didn't like how those angry red marks looked on Glenn's skin. He hadn't thought they would be so rough on him. 

“Ok.” Glenn placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, then one on his mouth. “I really liked it.”

“Even though I-”

“Daryl,” Glenn interrupted him by placing his fingers over his mouth, “I really liked it. No 'even thoughs' or 'buts.'”

The older man gave him a smile, and drew him into his arms again.


End file.
